1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting arrangements for securing industrial equipment to a shipping container floor or a trailer floor, and more particularly, to an industrial equipment mounting system providing spill containment and floating fasteners. Further, the present invention relates generally to configurations for strengthening a shipping container floor or a trailer floor, and more particularly, to a stronger side rail for a shipping container or a trailer floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Mobile power generation systems capable of delivering megawatts of power are known to offer certain advantages compared to power delivered from an electrical utility power distribution grid. Mobile power generation systems can provide power as needed at times of peak demand or during brownout in a distribution grid, or during an emergency caused by a failure in the distribution grid. A mobile power generation system can be located at places distant from a distribution network where there is need for power, thus minimizing any delay or the need or expense for constructing power lines to distant or remote places.
The conventional method of transporting a mobile power station is to mount an industrial electric generator to the floor within a trailer or a stackable shipping container which is placed on a semi tractor trailer. Power generators are conventionally secured to the floor of a shipping container or semi trailer by aligning mounting holes of the generator to corresponding mounting apertures on the floor of the shipping container or semi trailer. Given the size and weight of industrial generating equipment, it can be very difficult to align mounting holes of the generating equipment with the mounting apertures in the floor. Furthermore, the mounting holes of generating equipment do not always align perfectly with the mounting apertures on the trailer floor, thus further complicating the mounting process. Additionally, the substantial weight of industrial equipment requires the floors mounting such equipment to be structurally reinforced to support such weight.
Industrial generating equipment also can have some spillage of oil, fuel, coolant, and other fluids. When these fluids escape from the generating equipment, the fluids simply spill onto the floor, creating dangerous conditions for operators and maintenance personnel.
Accordingly, there is a need for a mounting system that provides a margin of error in the alignment between the mounting holes of industrial equipment and the corresponding mounting apertures on the floors for securing the industrial equipment to the floor.
Furthermore, there exists a need for providing receptacles for spillage of fluids from industrial equipment without having to significantly modify the shipping container or semi trailer floor.
Additionally, there is a need for structurally reinforcing the floors of shipping container or trailer floors to support the subsequent weight of industrial equipment mounted to such floors.